The invention relates to the field of sports equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to a practice device for the game of golf.
The game of golf has become increasingly popular in recent years. More people are playing the game, and as a result, methods and devices for improving a player""s skill in the game have become more desirable.
To practice the game of golf, a player typically pays to hit practice balls at a driving range at a public or private golf course. Alternatively, the player may use a golf game practice device which allows the hitting of a golf ball, while limiting the distance the golfball will travel. The use of a practice device is often desirable because a player can use the device at any desired location as time permits, eliminating the need to travel and to pay fees to a commercial driving range.
As early as 1912, attempts were made to provide practice devices for the golf enthusiast, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,122 to Kip. Kip discloses a golf ball that is securable to a tether for use in practice play. Several other U.S. patents also disclose practice devices. The devices generally include a base, a tether secured to the base, and a ball secured to the tether. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,752 to Green, U.S. Pat. No. 1,528,909 to Bullard, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,224 to Hendersen.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,337, inventor Butkus discloses a practice device of the type described above. As an improvement, the Butkus ""337 device includes an elasticized tether. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,887, Butkus further discloses a tether of variable length. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,786 to Solomon provides a practice device in which the tether includes both elastic and non-elastic segments. The length of the elastic segment can be adjusted to vary the distance the ball travels.
While the above patents describe golf game practice devices which are functional, a need exists for a new golf game practice device that solves several problems not addressed by the known devices. For example, while some of the known devices provide a tether of variable length, the amount of variability is limited. Furthermore, in those devices where a relatively long tether is provided, storage of the device is problematic, because the tether can easily become tangled. Conversely, if a relatively short tether is provided, the player is limited as to the types of shots he can practice. A short tether does not allow the ball to travel its full trajectory on long drives, so the player can not see how adjustments to his stance and swing ultimately affect the distance and course of the ball.
A golf game practice device is disclosed. The golf game practice device includes a ball, and a tether affixed to the ball for limiting the travel of the ball. The practice device also includes a reel for receiving the tether. An anchor is provided for securing the practice device to a surface. The anchor has at least one leg, and the leg has a distal end and a proximal end. The distal end of the leg is receivable into the surface. The reel is rotatably secured to the anchor.
In an embodiment of the invention, the anchor includes two legs, each leg having a distal end and a proximal end. The proximal ends of the legs are joined by a substantially perpendicular cross member, and the distal ends of the legs are receivable into the surface. The reel is rotatably secured to the anchor.
In an embodiment, the invention further includes a loop secured to the anchor for guiding the tether.
In an additional embodiment, the invention includes a handle on the reel for rotating the reel.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the reel includes a lock for preventing rotational movement of the reel.
In another embodiment of the invention, a deflector is provided for preventing the ball from hitting the reel or the anchor.
According to the invention, a golf game practice device having a tether of variable length is provided. The features and advantages of the invention will be made clear by the description and drawings that follow.